


False Fox Wants Sun, and Thinks the Same of Bug

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a mention, F/M, Luka's ability to sense soul tunes, Soul tunes, heart songs, or heart songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Lila tries to hit Marinette where it hurts: getting Adrien to fall for her.Lila just didn't get the memo.





	False Fox Wants Sun, and Thinks the Same of Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user justknitstuff who said: 
> 
> "Would it be too much to ask to see Lila's face the next time she tells Marinette that Adrien will be hers, and then Marinette just calmly tells her to go for it then walks past her and takes Luka's hand and they walk away? And you know Lila can't break them up cause Luka won't fall for her crap cause he actually has some common sense."
> 
> And I gave them a smol fic.

“Adrien will be mine,” Lila practically crows to Marinette, finally cornering her in the park where Marinette was sketching.

“First off, he’s not an object, but go off I guess. Second, if you really want to pursue him, go for it.” Marinette replies, closing her sketchbook, looking over Lila to make sure she didn’t try to snap a picture of a design.

“What?” Lila nearly shrieks, but tries to keep her cool as best she could. Marinette is about to respond when her phone dings. Her eyes light up as she sees that Luka has arrived at the park to walk her to the boat.

“Oh look at the time! See you later, Lila!” Marinette says, tapping into her best customer service voice. She gets up and meets Luka in the middle of the park, aware of Lila following her five steps behind.

“Who’s this?” Lila hisses as Marinette and Luka greet each other with a hug and two cheek kisses. The two face Lila, Luka’s pinkie brushing the back of her hand, and Marinette allowed him to hold her hand. Lila’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Luka, Juleka’s older brother, and won’t be falling for your tall tales,” Luka says calmly. His grip momentarily tightens on Marinette’s hand.

“Good luck in your pursuit!” Marinette calls, quickly turning her and Luka to move out of the park. Marinette doesn’t look back, but she saw the muscle twitch of anger just before she turned.

“Get me all the religious books, her soul tune came from Hell and every version of it,” Luka grumbles.

“How about a stop at Notre Dame?” Marinette asks.

“Why not, it’s on the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I cooked it up in like ten minutes, it was really fun to do!


End file.
